


Give Us A Chance

by BryceDearing_Grady19



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Claire Dearing - Freeform, Claire Dearing and Owen Grady - Freeform, Clawen, F/M, Fluff, Owen Grady - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, all they needed was a chance, chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BryceDearing_Grady19/pseuds/BryceDearing_Grady19
Summary: Fresh out of a relationship Owen decides to take a chance and asks Claire out.





	Give Us A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Another little one shot I came up with, again I'm sorry if it's terrible. Like I said in my last post I am new to this sort of thing.  
> Please leave any comments as it will help me with future stories and I'd be happy for the help, and also please leave a kudos.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it
> 
> Much Love :)

Give us a chance 

Claire walked down the street to her best friend's house. It was dark out and she knew that she shouldn’t have been out this late, but it was the best way to just relax and clear her head.   
Reaching his house, she knocked on the door loudly hoping he would answer it quickly. She was cold and she had to use the bathroom desperately.   
As soon as he opened the door, she rushed straight for the bathroom shouting a quick hi and letting him know she really had to pee. Of course, she knew where she was, she knew the way around his house even if she was blind folded, she’d been here plenty of times before. 

After using the bathroom, she walked out and towards the living room where she saw him standing there looking confused. Smiling sweetly, she said   
“Hi.” with a little giggle.   
“Hey Claire, you want to tell me why you’re here at this time of night? I mean I’m happy to see you but yeah it’s like, 1AM why you here?” He asked her while sitting down on his black leather sofa, patting a seat for her to take next to him.   
Sighing, Claire took a seat next to Owen, bringing her legs up on to the couch making herself comfier once she had removed her shoes.   
“So ugh, you know that guy I started seeing?” She said shyly.   
“Yeah... What about him? Has he hurt you?!” He asked her while sitting up straight taking a hold of her hands.   
“NO! No, he didn’t hurt me... I kind of broke it off with him.” She gave his hands a little squeeze while lowering her head and taking a shaky breath.   
Not knowing how to react, Owen pulled her into a tight hug.   
“Oh Claire, I’m so sorry.” He started playing with her soft red hair while she got comforable in his arms, laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his torso.   
“I know... But it was what was best for us.”   
Owen knew she was seeing some guy for a few months, but she never really told him much about the guy but he was curious on why she had called off with him. He wanted to ask her why she broke up with him but he just couldn’t bring himself to do so. He just simply brushed her hair back and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

It was the next morning, Claire woke up and realised she was in Owen’s bed but he was nowhere to be seen. No, they hadn’t slept together she knew that for sure, she was simply too tired to go home and had managed to fall asleep in Owen’s arms and he’d obviously carried her up to his room, and he was probably downstairs. She removed the covers and made her way downstairs. 

When she made it downstairs, she had spotted Owen peacefully asleep on the couch with a thin blanket over him, he looked cold all cuddled up in a ball. She walked up to him and started to shake him slightly.   
“Owen, wake up.”   
Without saying anything, he just turned the other was she he was facing the back of the sofa and continued to sleep.   
Sighing, Claire walked back upstairs to Owen’s room, headed to his chest of draws and took out one of his plain while t-shirts and stripped out of the clothes she was in, left just in her underwear. She pulled his t-shirt over her head, and then took out a pair of his boxers so she could wear them as shorts. She then placed her clothes neatly on the now made bed and then left to go to the kitchen where she could attempt and make some breakfast. 

Owen awoke to the smell of freshly made pancakes in the air, he stretched his arms out as he sat up and looked around the room. He got up and headed into the kitchen where he leaned against the door frame as he saw Claire in one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxers on. He chuckled slightly which caught Claire’s attention.   
Claire turned around and looked at him, with a hand placed on her chest.   
“Owen! You scared me.”   
He chuckled again and walked towards her   
“Sorry Claire bear.” He said sincerely as he placed a hand on her upper back and watched her cooking the pancakes.   
“So how many do you want?” Claire asked him while she grabbed a plate and placed all the pancakes, she made on it and walked to the fridge to grab the bottle of milk.   
Pretending to think he then replied.   
“Hmmm... I’ll have 4” He laughed. While shaking her head she giggled.   
“Well okay then.” 

Taking a seat on one of the stools at his breakfast bar, he started eating his pancakes and drinking his glass of milk.   
“So How are you feeling today?” He softly asked her.   
“I am feeling better; I know we wasn’t together long but it’s just strange that we’re not toghter now.” She shook her head slightly while he just nodded.   
“Yeah, I understand how you’re feeling, Claire. I know it will be hard, but like you said it’s for the best.” He continued to eat his pancakes.   
Claire smiled softly as she stood up, taking her plate to the sink. It wasn’t long before she felt to strong arms be wrapped around her waist.   
Owen leaned his head on her shoulder and held her close. 

She enjoyed spending time with Owen. Yeah, they flirted a lot and couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, but she knew that they were just friends. They had been for a long time, so when they touched it was normal.   
Still resting his head on her shoulder, he inhaled her vanilla scent. He had known Claire for such a long time, he always thought she was beyond beautiful and a sexy woman but it never had occurred to him the idea of them dating. But right now, having her in his arms... her being single... him being single... he felt like he wanted to start something knew with Claire.   
Claire noticed how it suddenly got quiet, and his grip around her waist growing stronger. Not wanting to ruin the moment she leaned her head against his chest and placed her hands on his arms.   
“What are you thinking about?” She softly asked him.   
Being completely honest, he whispered into her soft red hair   
“Us...”   
Claire turned around, getting out of his grip. She looked up at him.   
“What about us?”   
Wanting to have her in his arms again, Owen rested his hands on her waist.   
“You and me Claire. Why didn’t we ever become a couple?” Claire placed her hands on his chest and looked down, not knowing how to answer him.   
“I know that you just got out of a relationship and that you probably don’t want to get involved with another guy right now, but I want to see where we can go.” Without saying anything further, he leaned down and pressed his lips softly against hers and pulled her closer, if that was even possible.   
Owen pulled away hesitantly, he was breathing heavily.   
“So... You and me? Dinner tonight?” He asked with hope.   
Eagerly Claire nodded smiling wide, still holding him tightly. 

Claire looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair slightly. Her straight but wavy hair looked fine, but she felt like there was something else she had to do. Taking a deep breath, she straightened out her dress. She grabbed her purse and keys and headed out towards the place Owen had told her to meet him at. 

Pulling up by the beach, she smiled as she got out of the car and saw Owen standing by her parking space, rose in hand.   
He saw her getting out of the car and smiled brightly. He walked towards her   
“You look beautiful.” He said as he handed her the rose as he linked his arm with hers and headed towards the beach.   
Claire smiled to herself and brought the rose up to her nose so she could smell it. She didn’t realise they had stopped walking until she heard Owen clear his throat. She looked up and saw a small table with two plates and a single candle in the middle. She looked up at Owen.   
“wow..” Was all she managed to say. 

Claire sat back in her chair after the delicious meal that she had shared with Owen. She laughed a little.   
“Owen, that was delicious!” She gave her belly a slight pat. Owen leaned on the now clean table and whispered   
“We haven’t even had dessert” He winked at her.   
Claire could feel her knees go weak. Thank God she was sitting down, she had always found his winks sexy.   
“Well, what is for dessert?” She asked in the same whispered tone.   
He stood up and took her hand   
“Let us find out.” He smiled. Claire smiled and then took his hand while holding her purse and heels in the other. She walked with him what felt like a few minutes, and they finally reached a cabin looking thing. Owen opened the door slightly and Claire gasped. He smiled at her reaction, opened the door wider and brought her in.   
“What do you think?” He asked resting his hands on her waist standing behind her as she took in the view.   
Claire looked at the bed that was in front of them. It was beautifully covered in roses and there was a few candles lit.   
“Owen...” She leaned her head on his chest   
“You did all of this just for me?” She asked gently still in shock and awe.   
He turned her around making her face him. He looked into her eyes   
“I did this for us.” He whispered   
“Claire... Will you be my girlfriend?” He didn’t let her respond. He just simply kissed her tenderly. She pulled away reluctantly   
“Of course, I will be your girlfriend” She leaned up and kissed him again, tugging him by the shirt and leading him towards the bed.   
Owen smiled into the kiss, never wanting to break apart. She’d given him a chance. He was glad that they finally looked past everything an came to realise that they were meant for each other. All they needed was a chance.


End file.
